Don't Make Me Love You
by Sorehai
Summary: He was his favorite person... in the whole world... GuyLuke, spoilers


Don't Make Me Love You  
Rating: PG  
Characters: Guy, Luke  
Warnings: Guy/Luke, spoilers for Guy's past…  
Summary: He was his favorite person in the world…

* * *

_Stop it… Just stop it… You're making it too hard…_

The young boy ran around, desperately trying to keep his balance. Until only recently he'd learned how to walk… He had been so excited to see the center of the manor, and even more thrilled that he could spend his afternoon's there. His parents repeatedly protested against it, always managing to see the newest scrapes and bruises he acquired. Luke always ended up pleading with them.

"Honestly Luke, you'll only end up hurting yourself more!"

"But… B-But I like outside. It fun! And… Guy make me safe! He fun too!"

_Stop smiling… Stop talking like that._

Guy woke up to the tugging of his pant leg and looked down. Luke sat weakly at his knees, his sickness even worse than before. Sweat coating his body, face red, and eyes puffy, Luke raised his arms and struggled to make a sound. He kept repeating the same word, waiting for Guy. Guy continued staring down at him until Luke's voice raised an octave higher… Guy's eyes widened and a shiver went down his spine as Luke whimpered his name, craning his arms up at him, begging him. Begging for him to help.

"Guy…Guy…" he kept calling out, tears slowly running down his cheeks. With shaky arms, he pulled Luke up and into his lap. Luke whispered his name softly before grabbing hold of his shirt and burying his head into his chest. Guy shifted and gently laid his head on top of Luke's.

_Why are you doing this…? I'm the one. I'm the whole reason you're…_

At age 13, the Duke finally decided to start Luke's training again…

Every training day, it was easy to tell Luke was excited.

"Master Van's here!"

"He's coming today, I can't wait!"

Luke's innocence shown through every bright grin after that. As Guy watched him run off to "Master Van", he felt a small pang in his chest.

_You don't understand… No matter what happens, you'll get hurt. Why do you keep trying? …Why?_

When Guy saw Luke for the first time that day, all nervous and twitchy, he asked what was going on. Luke said nothing, and instead handed him a piece of folded paper. Messy writing adorned it's pages, bright colors sprawled everywhere… And inside at the very center was "Happy 17th Birthday Guy!!!"

Guy closed it gently, and without even noticing, a smile formed on his lips. He looked up at Luke to see him brimming with happiness, and was caught off guard by a hug around the waist.

"Luke… You shouldn't be… It's not your place and your father--"

"Who cares? You're my friend. I like you!"

_Stop getting in my way… Stop making me want to change… Stop getting in my way._

Luke leaned against his side, clinging to Guy's arm and whispered, "You're my best friend Guy."

_No more. Godammit… No more. I don't like you. I'm going to kill you. I'll make your life a living hell and it'll be all your fault!_

The hug tightened and the 14-year-old leaned in and breathed "I love you Guy."

And everything went black.

**_Don't make me like you. Don't make me care. Don't make me love you. Don't make me regret everything I've done. Don't make me jealous. Don't stop my hate. Don't love me… Before it's too late…_**

Weeks morphed into months and the little smiles and cute laughs were replaced with scowls and angry commands. Training sessions with Van grew longer, Duke Fabre grew harsher, and Luke only came back when he felt like it. But when he did… He would talk about everything, he'd confide in Guy, and Guy found himself smiling for the boy who didn't "feel" like it anymore…

_"Don't you dare love me…" Who was I kidding? "Don't make me love you…" What was I thinking? It was like a trap. A trap where I couldn't stop falling in love with you. And you don't know. And maybe you won't care. But… I'll always care for you. No matter what you do, I'll keep watching you Luke. We've made it this far. .._

Maybe one day I'll confide in you. Maybe one day I'll say…

I love you, Luke.

I love you.  



End file.
